Blaine Anderson vs The World
by don't-tell-me-not-to-live
Summary: Kurt Hummel was the boy of Blaine's dreams- literally. But will Kurt's seven evil exes ruin his chances? Based on 'Scott Pilgrim vs. The World'. Rated T for later chapters.
1. One: In Which Blaine is Pleased as Punch

**Thanks for clicking on my story! It's been a while since I've updated, I know- so I've decided to complete re-edit the existing chapters that I've published, then continue to write the rest of the fic. The reviews I've gotten reminded me how much I'd wanted to write this AU, and I'm so sorry to the faithful readers who check back to see if it's been updated. Now, I really can't promise any weekly updates, my schedule is even _more_ packed than it was before. But I will try my best to finish this story to the best of my abilities_._ Scout's honor!**

****To re-iterate, all chapters previous to 4 were revised/edited. I suggest you reread those. This has been a PSA.****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, nor do I own Glee. If I did, there would be much more profanity and general silliness. **

* * *

><p><strong>NOT LONG AGO…<strong>

**IN THE MYSTERIOUS LAND…**

**OF LIMA, OHIO…**

** BLAINE ANDERSON WAS DATING-**

"- a freshman." Wes Montgomery tsked, sipping his coffee and leaning back against his chair. Warbler practice was starting in ten minutes and they had migrated to the Dalton common room to chill out before rehearsal. "A _freshman._" The councilman repeated, as if he still couldn't believe it. Wes had gone to Pepperidge Oaks Public High School before transferring to Dalton, and still thought that the youngest person any junior could date was a sophomore. Because really, it was almost pedophilic if you thought about it. Which Wes did.

Jeff Van Austin looked up from his textbook, flipping his blonde hair away from his face. "Really?" He asked, intrigued. "Is he hot?" Jeff was straight, but had unnaturally gay tendencies, such as going out for pedicures (they relaxed him, okay?) and buying every new Vogue when they were released. He likes to blame his friendship with Blaine for that, but his roommate said that Jeff would watch old Liza Minnelli movies when he thought no one was awake even before Blaine transferred (Jeff denies these claims).

Wes ignored the blonde and stared at Blaine, who attempted to lessen the awkwardness with a slight cough. "How old are you now, Blaine Warbler? Hmm? Eighteen? Nineteen?"

Blaine looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Dude, I've known you for six years. You don't know I'm seventeen?"

"Are you're dating a fresh?" Jeff held out his fist, waiting for his friend to bump it. "Niice..." The lead singer of the Warblers hesitantly touched knuckles with him while Nick Parsons, who was sitting across the table, nudged his shin with his foot.

"So have you guys…" he made a weird hand gesture in the air. "Ya know… done it yet?" Nick was a handsome young man, but had the charm of a stuffed teddy bear. His parents were strict, and didn't let him watch PG-13 movies till he was sixteen. The Dalton boys had been the one to give him the sex talk.

Blaine took a drink from his own coffee, almost gagging as the scalding, bitter liquid ran down his throat. Four sugars weren't enough. He'd have to remember that for tomorrow. "Well, I mean," He set down the coffee cup and shrugged his shoulders. " He goes to Watson High, so we hang out at the Book Nook on weekends, and he tells me about how gym went, and science club…you know, freshman drama."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Nick replied, waving his hand as if to push that newfound information aside. "But, have you guys kissed yet?"

"We almost held hands on the way to PizzaMia, but I think he got embarrassed." Wes grimaced as Blaine's face broke out into a tiny grin.

"Well," he deadpanned. "Aren't you pleased as punch?"

"So what's his name?" Jeff asked, looking back down at his book.

"Jeremiah Justin. He's Canadian."

The entire table froze. "Canadian?" We rolled his eyes, but Nick stared at Blaine in awe."Awesome! How'd you meet him?" Blaine cleared his throat and got ready the epic tale.

"I believe I mentioned the Book Nook?"

* * *

><p><em>"Jeremiah!" A strict-looking woman yelled across the bookstore, tapping her foot impatiently. "Get your book and let's get going already, eh? We have to go to Gram's to get some of her homemade maple syrup! Hurry, or Uncle Josh is gonna eat it all!"<em>

_"I'm coming, Mom, just hold on!"_

_Blaine chuckled at the sound of the impatient young man. He remembered fighting with his mother like that- since he started going to Dalton, he started appreciating his family a little more. Standing on his toes, he reached up to grab his favorite book of all time, only to gasp when a hand suddenly snatched the novel from the shelf. "Hey, that's mine!"_

_The singer whirled around to find himself face to face with a tall, tan boy with curly brown hair. Blaine gaped at him, eyes going back and forth from his face to the book in his hands._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The boy blushed, holding the paperback out to him. "I didn't realize you were getting this book." He looked down at the ground, clearly embarrassed._

_Blaine couldn't help but smile at the adorableness of the guy and pushed the book back towards him. "No, you can have it. I was just going to get it again cuz I lost my old copy, but it seems like you need it more. Nice choice by the way," he added, tapping the cover. "It's one of my favorites."_

_Really? You like Of Mice and Men?" The boy's eyes shone in admiration. "Wow. You're so…intellectual."_

_Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Blaine."_

* * *

><p>Around the table, everyone looked up at Blaine. "Is that <em>seriously<em> the end of the story?" Wes asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

Jeff smirked and went back to his book.

"So when do we get to meet him?" Nick asked, nudging Blaine again.

"Oh, please say it'll be soon," Wes muttered into his coffee.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the common room door and Ms. Crenshaw, the school receptionist, peeked her head inside. The room went silent as she looked down at the piece of paper in her hands. "I'm looking for Blaine Anderson? A 'Jeremiah Justin' is here to see you."

Everyone looked at Blaine, who smiled and stood up. "Let him in, please, Ms.-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait hold up." Councilman David Harper stood up and walked over to his fellow Warbler, lowering his voice so he couldn't be heard by the others. "Is that guy here to watch us rehearse?" Blaine nodded. "Is he going to geek out?"

"I'm sure he'll just sit in the corner or something, man. Don't worry."

"No, no I _want_ him to geek out, dude. We need the fresh energy." David was secretary for the Warblers, in charge of keeping the minutes and booking the venues for their performances. No one was excluded from a Warbler show. David made them perform for the animals in the pound once.

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, ok, I'll tell him he can geek out."

David smiled, but looked over Blaine's shoulder at Wes, who was staring at them suspiciously. "And is councilman Wes okay with this visitor?" Blaine turned around to look hopefully at the Warbler president, who just glared at him and went back to his coffee.

"Yeah, I think he's fine with it." David looked at him for a minute then shrugged and motioned to the door. He watched warily as Blaine went to meet his guest. Wes was David's best friend, and even though he knew that glare meant that the councilman was _not_ okay with it, he also knew that Wes agreed with him on the Warblers needing an audience. Hopefully this young man that Blaine invited would play his cards right.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah was looking at the magnificent décor on the walls when Blaine met him in the hallway. "Hey, you!"<p>

The freshman jumped at the sound of his voice and turned, a big smile on his face. "Hey Blaine!" He motioned to the walls. "Nice school, it looks so…prestigious! I wish I went here."

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet, but you get used to it as time goes by."

"Thanks for inviting me to your rehearsal," Jeremiah added. "I'm really honored to be here."

"No problem, but do you promise to be good?"

"Of course I'll be good!"

Blaine looked at him. "No, really. Please be good." Jeremiah nodded.

"I'll be good. Am I normally not?"

Behind the two boys, someone cleared their throat. Blaine turned to see David standing there, looking at his watch. "It's time for rehearsal, Blaine."

The singer nodded. "Oh, Jer, this is David." He said, introducing the pair. "He's our secretary."

"Hello," Jeremiah said timidly. David nodded in acknowledgement.

"Are you good?"

"…Yes?"

"Good." David grabbed his hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm David." He turned back to Blaine and pointed to his watch. "We're late. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"So, you can just put your coat down anywhere," Blaine said, motioning to the grey jacket Jeremiah was wearing. The young teen looked around the room at the rest of the Warblers, who were all staring at him curiously. He gave a nervous wave as Blaine took him by the hand and brought him over to a cross-looking Asian standing nearby. "This is Wes, he's our president."<p>

"Hi," Jeremiah said, holding out his hand. The boy shook it reluctantly. "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Wes Montgomery."

"And you're the president?"

Wes looked down at the lapel pin on his blazer, where 'PRESIDENT' was written in bold print. "…yes."

Jeremiah smiled. "That's so cool." A blonde blur ran behind them, but Blaine reached out and caught it by the arm.

"And this is Jeff."

Jeff reached out his hand, and Jeremiah shook it. "Hi. I'm Jeff."

"What do you sing, Jeff?" the freshman asked. Jeff shrugged. "Mostly 'bops' and 'dums'…I sang a 'jenga' once. It was fun."

Blaine saw the confused look on his boyfriend's face. "Jeff's a background singer." Jeff nodded.

"I'm a background singer."

"Guys!" David yelled from across the room. All the other Warblers had assumed their positions and were ready to start. Wes and Jeff made their way to the group and Blaine pointed at an empty chair in the corner on the room. "You can sit right there." He gave Jeremiah an encouraging smile then joined the rest of his teammates.

"Okay," Blaine said as Jeremiah sat down. "Let's start with Dings."

David turned towards Jeremiah. "That's not the actual name of the-"

"We are the Dalton Academy Warblers!" Wes shouted, interrupting him. "One, two, three, four!"

"_Ding, digading! Ding, ding!"_ The Warblers chorused. _"Ding, digading! Ding, ding, ding, ding!"_

Blaine cleared his throat.

Showtime.

"_At first we started out real cool,  
>Taking me places I ain't never been.<br>But now you're getting comfortable,  
>Ain't doing those things you did no more.<br>Your slowly makin' me pay for things  
>Your money should be handling"<em>

Jeremiah watched them perform, transfixed on the talent and confidence that radiated from the group, Blaine especially. Watson High didn't have a very good music program, and this was probably the first time he'd seen such a phenomenal group.

The Warblers sang out, their voices rising higher in harmony as the song came to a close.

_"Can you pay my bills?  
>Can you pay my telephone bills?<br>Can you pay my automo'bills?  
>If you did then maybe we could chill.<br>I don't think you do  
>So you and me are through!"<em>

* * *

><p>"See you on Saturday, Jeremiah!" Blaine called, waving as the other teen boarded the bus outside the Dalton school gates. Jeremiah nodded, still in awe of the amazing performance he'd just witnessed.<p>

"Warblers…_wow._."

Jeff, Nick, David, and Wes joined Blaine as he watched the bus leave.

"He seems nice." David said, smiling at the lead singer.

"Yeah..' Blaine sighed happily.

"He seems awesome!" Jeff exclaimed, his grin even bigger than David's.

"Yeah..."

Wes glared at the rest of the boys. "Blaine, are you really happy or are you really evil?" Blaine turned towards him, grinning as well.

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you're wondering why this fic doesn't seem like my usual writing style it's because I'm using the original Scott Pilgrim movie script for reference. Most of the format for the lines are going to exactly the same, only formatted to fit the character's situation and their personalities. Bear with me- this writing is much choppier and abrupt than I'm used to, so it'll take some time to make it flow a little smoother.<strong>

**This has been a Public Service Announcement from your friendly neighborhood writer.**


	2. Two: In Which a Beautiful Boy is Met

**Disclaimer: Glee and Scott Pilgrim do not belong to me, but oh, how I wish they did.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Anderberry bickering, plus a healthy dose of Sassy-Gay-Best-Friend.**

****Again, all chapters previous to 4 were revised/edited. I suggest you reread those. This has been a PSA.****

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't help but rub his eyes tiredly as he walked down the hallway to his dorm. The classes had been hard, Warbler practice had been harder, and he was not looking forward to the amount of homework he had to do tonight. He sighed, reaching his dorm room and pulling out the key from his pocket.<p>

"Before you hear some warped, exaggerated rumor from anyone else," he said as he walked into the room, taking off his blazer and hanging it on the coat hook beside the doorway. "Yes, I'm dating the freshman who came to watch practice."

From his bed, Trent Mackintosh looked up from his laptop. "Aww, does this mean we have to stop sleeping together?" Blaine rolled his eyes, used to these kinds of comments from his flamboyant roommate.

"Well, David told me some new guy just moved in with the dude in 3C, so since there's no other place to room, I'm stuck with you."

Trent smirked as Blaine headed for his desk to start his homework. "You're totally my bitch forever, Anderson."

"Whatever floats your boat, Trent Warbler." Blaine opened his English notebook to a blank page before turning to look at his roommate. "By the way, I'd appreciate it if you kept the whole 'freshman' thing under wraps for the moment."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning don't tell my sister."

Trent nodded in understanding. "Your secret's safe with me."

'_**Baby, you're not alone…cuz you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna-'**_

Blaine pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it. " Hello?"

"_You're dating a freshman? SCANDAL."_

Blaine groaned. "Hello, Rachel." Rachel Anderson (STAGE NAME: Berry) had been her brother's toughest critic since they were cast as Wendy and Michael in a community production of _Peter Pan_ when they were six and four (respectively).

"_You're ridiculous, Blaine."_

"He goes to public school, too."

Rachel gasped. _"With the bad lunch food and everything?" _Rachel had gone to Border Academy, Dalton's sister school, before being accepted into Julliard.

"Yeah, the whole deal."

"…_Blaine, why are you doing this?"_

The boy sighed. "I dunno…it's…it's simple."

"_It's been over a year since you got dumped by-"_

"Yeah, yeah." Blaine didn't wanna bring that up. Again.

"_So…" _Rachel paused. _"Are you legitimately moving on, or is this just you being insane?"_

"…Can I get back to you on that? I…hey wait, who told you, anyway?"

"_Trent. Duh."_

Blaine whipped around to see Trent, who was holding his cell phone in his hand. "You sneaky bitch! Are you some sort of gossip whore, or what?"

"Whore is a very strong word, honey.."

"Ugh, you're so wrong…"

* * *

><p>"No," Trent said, shaking his head. "I think you'll find that <em>this<em> is so wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, tightening the scarf around his neck as the Ohio breeze came through. The two of them were standing in the parking lot of Watson Public High school, trying to ignore the glances they were getting from the students.

"The whole you-dating-a-freshman thing is wrong," Trent clarified. "The fact that we're outside a high school, waiting for said freshman to come out of his last class is wrong. The sight of you in that god-awful scarf is wrong…"

The Warbler looked down at the yellow and gray fabric around his neck. "Hey, Jeremiah got me this from the GAP. And, technically, he's only allowed out when the sun is up, so it's not really dating. It's more like… like…"

"Playtime?"

Blaine winced. "That doesn't sound so good, either."

Trent sighed as another group of students ogled them. "I can't do this," He muttered, opening the car door and making to get inside.

"Hey, _whoa_," Blaine said, grabbing his arm. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa. _Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm waiting in the car. I can't do this with you."

The Warbler looked at his roommate for a second, then shrugged. "Okay then. I won't introduce you to the other gay boys here." Trent froze, one foot in the car. "…I hate you."

"You love me."

"BLAINE!" Jeremiah ran towards his boyfriend and hugged him. The junior laughed and hugged the younger boy back, before motioning to the other Warbler beside him.

"Jeremiah, this is Trent Mackintosh. He's my cool, gay roommate."

"Oh, hi!" Jeremiah smiled. "Do you want to know who else at my school is gay?" Trent perked up in interest. "Why, yes. Are any of them blonde?"

"Okay, Trent Warbler," Blaine interrupted, pushing his friend into the front seat of the car. "You can go now. Be gone."

Trent glared at him, then grabbed Jeremiah by the jacket sleeve. "You're too good for him," he stage whispered into his ear loudly enough for Blaine to overhear, the Warbler rolling his eyes. "Run. Run while you can."

"_THANK YOU, _Trent."

* * *

><p>"Did you know?" Blaine said, turning to look at his boyfriend as a big, red 96 flashed onto the television screen. "That 'karaoke' is made up of the Japanese words for 'kara', meaning 'empty', and 'oke', which is the word for 'orchestra'."<p>

"Really?" Jeremiah exclaimed. "Wow."

"Yeah. Wow."

"This karaoke bar is really cool," The freshman said, looking around. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem," Blaine replied, shrugging. "You wanna go get something to drink?"

* * *

><p>"So, like, everyone's saying that Michael is trying to get with Emma, but it was <em>so<em> obvious that Michael and Demi were getting it on in the janitor's closet during lunch last week."

Blaine held the front door of the Lima Bean Coffee Shop for Jeremiah walked through, drink in hand. "No way!" he gaped at his boyfriend. "I thought Michael and Demi had a mutual we-like-each-other-but we're-just-gonna-stay-friends kind of relationship?"

"That's what I thought, too!" Jeremiah exclaimed. "But Michael's shirt was buttoned up all weird, and Sam told me that Demi's hair was all messed up in 5th period."

Blaine sighed. "Kids these days…"

* * *

><p>"..and most of the music I listen to is Justin Bieber and Avril Lavigne, cuz they come from Canada and whatnot," Jeremiah added as he watched Blaine flip through the CD racks at The Book Nook. "But you guys rock!"<p>

"Aww, really?" Blaine paused in the middle of 'A through E' to look up at his boyfriend. "Thank you so much! I mean, I always knew I rocked, but I never suspected we rocked as a unit!"

Jeremiah giggled shyly. "You're so funny! But really, I can tell you guys are gonna be huge!"

Blaine began to flip through the CDs again. "Well, at school we're pretty big- the Warblers are like rockstars. But," He shrugged. "I dunno… I guess it'd be kinda cool to have more people show up to support us at competitions."

"I'd totally come watch you perform!"

A big, tall brunette in a Book Nook smock walked by, and Jeremiah reached out to tap her on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me, do you know where I could find the new 'Vocal Adrenaline' CD?"

The employee fixed her scowl into an obviously forced smile. "Oh, I dunno," she answered sarcastically. "Maybe it's in the 'Vocal Adrenaline' section?"

"Thank you, Lauren…" Blaine muttered, grabbing Jeremiah's hand. He saw Lauren roll her eyes as he led him away from the annoyed worker. "Don't listen to her," he whispered in Jeremiah's ear. "That' Lauren Zizes- David's ex-girlfriend. She's hated all of the Warblers and Co. since Dave broke up with her after she broke his arm in a wrestling contest."

"She sounds scary," Jeremiah admitted. He opened his mouth to continue, but something caught his eye. "Look, Blaine, look!"

Jeremiah dragged the older boy to the table, where dozens of CDs were sitting on display. On the cover was a group of teenagers smiling and posing on what was supposed to be a high school auditorium. At the head of the group stood a handsome boy with curly, light brown hair. A cardboard cutout of the boy was propped up beside the table, leering at the couple.

"I love them _soooooooooooo_ much!" Jeremiah gushed, picking up a CD and examining it.

Blaine paled as he stared up at the cutout. "Y-You..." his voice sounded faint and hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. "You don't wanna listen to them." He smiled nervously at Jeremiah, who turned around to look at him, confused.

"They are so popular in Canada! Vocal Adrenaline is one of the best sellers up there! My old friends and I used to sing along with them every day after-"

Blaine took the CD from his hands and placed it back on the table, then put his hand on the small of Jeremiah's back and led him away from the display.

"So," he interrupted. "You were saying about the Warblers?"

* * *

><p>Jeremiah's eyes widened as they neared the gate that cut off the Dalton dormitories from the rest of the school grounds. "Wow…" he sighed. "You live here?"<p>

Blaine nodded, gesturing to the magnificent brick building that lay behind the gate. "Yupp," he pointed to a window hear the top. "The window right beside the tree on the third floor is the window to my room."

"Really?" The Canadian turned to look at him eagerly, the wind blowing his hair out of his face. "Can I come in?"

"Umm.." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "The dorms are kinda off-limits to people who don't go to Dalton."

"...oh."

"But, hey!" The junior Warbler added, seeing the disappointed look on Jeremiah's face. "Do you want me to show you where I grew up?" He took his boyfriend by the hand and turned around, walking away from the Dalton gate, right to another gate across the road. The stone plaque read the name of the subdivision; Freelance Plantations.

"I don't have the code to unlock the gate anymore, since I board at Dalton," Blaine explained. "But my house is right down the Main Street, then a left on Beelzebub Boulevard."

"Wow.."

"Yeah..wow.." A cold gust of wind blew through the area, and Blaine closed his eyes instinctively.

Suddenly, he felt a sweltering heat bearing down on him and he opened his eyes to find himself in a desert, standing next to a cactus that had appeared right where Jeremiah had been.

"Hello?" he called out, pulling off his scarf. He shielded his eyes from the sun in hopes of clearer vision, but he couldn't see anything for miles except for sand.

Swear dripped from his face as Blaine continued to shed his layers of outwear; first his jacket, then hoodie, then blazer. He dropped to his knees, exhausted from the heat, his pile of clothes on one side and the cactus on the other. "I'm…I'm so- I'm so alone."

The sound of wheels on gravel made him look up, and Blaine jumped up on his feet as a stunningly beautiful boy dressed in dark skinny jeans and a crisp white dress shirt came riding towards him on a silver scooter.

"Yo-nah-own…" The boy called.

Blaine furrowed his brows in confusion. The boy was too far away to understand. "What?" he yelled back.

"You're nah-own!" The boy was coming closer with every second.

"_What?_"

Finally, he was close enough for Blaine to see that his thin, black tie was made of silk, and that his shoes were classic Converse. The Warbler reached out to touch him, but the boy expertly maneuvered around his arm. Even though he was wearing dark, designer sunglasses, Blaine could see him roll his eyes.

"You're not alone," His voice was finally clear enough to understand. The sides of his fitted red cardigan flapped open as he zoomed past Blaine. "You're just having an idiotic dream."

And then, the boy was gone, a red blur in the sea of sand that grew smaller and smaller. Blaine watched him, fascinated. His brain was fuzzy, and he wasn't thinking clearly. All he knew was that he was in a sweltering desert, and the boy was the hottest guy he'd ever seen. "Wait," He cried, yelling at his retreating form. "If this is a dream, than can we make out?"

The Warbler thought he heard a reply, but another gust of wind swirled the sand around him, and the last thing he saw was red speck in the distance before it all went dark.

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" Blaine woke up with a start, the blankets covering his lower body flying off. He rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness, realizing he was in his dorm room, in bed. The junior sighed in relief, putting a hand to his pounding heart. "Oh, my God…"<p>

"Whuzzgoinon?" A slurred voice came from his left. Trent sat up in his bed, hair messed up and pajamas rumpled. "What is it, Blaine?"

"I had this totally weird dream…" Blaine muttered in reply.

"Oh, my God…"

"What is it, Blaine?"

Beside Trent, another boy sat up- a boy with platinum blonde hair and a small, thin face. "Can we _not_ talk about this right now?" Blonde-Blaine yawned. He was Trent's friend-with-benefit/gay best friend who didn't even _go_ to Dalton. Trent just managed to sneak him in every other night. "Color me _not_ interested."

"But there was this guy…" Blaine sighed, trying to remember the dream.

"Who cares about guy when Artie Abrams is in town?"

"Who's Artie Abrams?" Blaine asked.

"Only the greatest athlete in the Wheel Chair Olympics!" Blonde-Blaine replied, fully awake now. "Plus, he's a great actor, too!"

"Is _not_," Trent groaned. "Yeah, he's good at popping wheelies and whatnot, but he is a _lousy_ actor. And he's obviously in love with himself."

"Nu-uh," Blond-Blaine shook his finger in his friend's face. "_Out_ Magazine interviewed him, and he said he hates watching himself onscreen."

Trent raised an eyebrow. "Well, that makes two of us."

"He's filming a movie, like, a town away. Something with Hilary Duff."

"Okay, first of all," Blaine said, cutting back into the conversation. ""Blaine, what are you doing here? And Trent, I still have _no_ idea how you managed to find another Blaine in Ohio. That's so creepy, dude."

"I have a thing for blondes, and the internet is a wonderful invention, my friend."

"And second of all," Blaine continued. "This isn't about Artie Abrams or Wheel Chair Olympics, or whatever. It's about this boy- this.." he trailed off, the red speck running through his mind. "This _beautiful _boy…"

"Hey," Trent said suddenly, looking at the clock. "Weren't you supposed to go meet your freshman at the library five minutes ago?"

Blaine blinked at him. "What?" He chuckled, climbing out of bed and heading to the window. "Are you crazy? It's like six in the morning." He pulled the chord and the blinds flew open, basking the entire room in the mid-afternoon sunlight.

"_FUCK!"_

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason when I imagine Blonde-Blaine I picture Ross Lynch. If anyone was curious as to what he looked like.<strong>

**Chapter three, coming up.**


	3. Three: In Which Blaine is a Stalker

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or Scott Pilgrim. Don't get your hopes up.**

**Note: people also asked what outfit I imagined Kurt in when Blaine first sees him. The picture I used for reference was the one of Chris Colfer in a red cardigan, using a scooter around the Glee film lot. Just google Glee BTS pics, and I'm sure you'll find it somewhere.**

**Again, all chapters previous to 4 were revised/edited. I suggest you reread those. This has been a PSA.**

**Now, onto the chapter, yes?**

* * *

><p>Sorry I was late," Blaine muttered, keeping his voice low as he and Jeremiah passed by the librarian. "I overslept."<p>

Jeremiah chuckled, rounding the corner towards the biographies section. "It's fine!" He told his boyfriend, smiling at him from over his shoulder. "Really. The important thing is that you're here now!"

Blaine smiled back sheepishly. "Haha, yeah, I guess…" He looked around the library with wary eyes. "This is so weird," He added, shifting the huge pile of books he was carrying for Jeremiah.

"What, being in a public library?" the freshman perused through the shelves of bios, pulling a few out every so often and adding them to the stack in Blaine's hands.

"Yeah, I haven't been in one since middle school. Dalton has a library on campus, just for its students."

"Wow, your library must be really nice," Jeremiah said, taking a biography of James Madison off the shelves and giving it to Blaine. "Our school library's being renovated, so we all have to use this one. But I'm pretty sure that we've been using this library for a while now, since ours was so poorly stocked. I even heard our princi-… Umm, Blaine?"

The Warbler had frozen in his tracks, eyes glued to the librarian's desk at the front of the building. A boy was handing the librarian a set of car keys.

A boy wearing a red cardigan…

A familiar-looking boy…

Blaine gasped. "The scooter guy from my dreams!" He breathed.

Beside him, Jeremiah narrowed his eyes. He turned to look at the thing his boyfriend was so fixated on. "Do you know that guy?"

Blaine didn't answer. Instead, he dropped the books he'd been holding on the ground, not even flinching as they hit the floor with a loud smack. The boy in the red cardigan turned and walked towards the door, where Blaine could see a gleaming scooter propped against the frame. He was about to leave.

But the boy couldn't leave. Blaine had to meet him. The Warbler ran, hand stretched out to prevent him from departing. He was so close…

A faint voice reached his ear; a voice that seemed to come from a great distance. "Blaine…"

So close…Blaine could practically feel the soft fabric of the cardigan. Just a little further… almost there…almost-

"BLAINE!"

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked, snapping back to reality. Around him stood his fellow Warblers, all staring with worried expressions. The brunette was confused- wasn't he at the library with Jeremiah?<p>

"…You only sang one note." David deadpanned. "For the entire song."

"..it was…uh…I thought I'd give the other Warblers a chance to sing solo?"

Behind him, Wes sighed. "Is your _boyfriend_," the sarcasm in his voice was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. "distracting you with his fanboying?"

"My boyfri-" Blaine whirled around to see Jeremiah sitting in the corner; the same place he'd sat when he'd first come to visit.

"Sorry," Jeremiah blushed. "I'll be quiet."

The Warbler was totally lost. Was Jeremiah mad at him for dropping as his books? No, the boy was smiling- good sign, right. But when did they get back from the library? The last thing he remembered was chasing after that boy…did he ever catch him? What happened?

David's voice took him from his thoughts. "Okay guys, let try this song again. And, Blaine- get it together, man. Now."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Blaine asked, squinting in the darkness to make out the outlines' of his friends. He, Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David had snuck out the back window of their dormitory- the window every Dalton student used to sneak out, since it led right into the small forest behind their school. Beyond the forest was path that brought them right into the center of the city.<p>

"We're going to that party," Nick replied excitedly, falling back to let Blaine catch up with him.

"It's at Lauren's," Jeff added over his shoulder.

Blaine stopped dead and gaped at David. "We're going to your _ex's_?" He cried. "The same girl who broke your arm? Are you insane?"

David glared at him as they reached the path. "Hey, I don't wanna go either, but Lauren invited every glee club in the area, and it's a great place to size up the competition. We gotta go."

Blaine sighed and began to move again, trudging behind his friends reluctantly. "But I hate going to Lauren's parties! Aww, mmaa…"

* * *

><p>"…aann, this party sucks!" Jeff nodded sympathetically as Blaine continued to groan beside him. They watched the other party-goes in silence, taking a sip of their drinks every so often.<p>

"Ugh," Blaine muttered. "I'm so bored." He handed his drink to Jeff and headed towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go pee, just for something to do."

The Warbler maneuvered through the crowd, making his way towards the staircase. Sitting on the bottom step was a guy wearing a parka vest and thick glasses, his curly afro bent over a videogame. He looked up as Blaine reached him, an oily grin on his face. "Hey, Blaine. Some party, huh? How's your sister? She miss me?"

"Jacob, Rachel filed a restraining order against you last year. I highly doubt she misses you." Blaine moved to step over him onto the stairs, but a thought crossed his mind that made him stop. "Wait… you know everyone, right?"

Jacob Ben Israel pushed his glasses further up his nose and shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. Why?" A girl wearing a bright red dress came walking down the stairs, and Blaine grabbed her by the wrist and showed her to him.

"Do you know this one guy with a cardigan in this color?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, dude. Kurt Hummel. Heard he was gonna come tonight, actually." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You have the hots for him? I heard he's hardcore."

Blaine didn't answer. Instead, he pushed past Jacob and walked up the stairs, craning his neck around in desperation. A flash of red caught his eye, stopping him in his tracks.

The mysterious boy (Kurt, was it?), still decked in the red cardigan and thin tie, was standing in line for the bathroom, scrutinizing his nails and fixing his perfectly coiffed hair every so often. Blaine made a beeline for him, narrowly missing a collision with a couple of drunken cheerleaders. He reached the bathroom line and smiled, catching the boy by surprise.

"Hi, I'm Blaine."

The boy looked him over from head to toe, then turned away. "Kurt."

The Warbler's confidence wasn't shaken. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Kurt's voice was laced with boredom and disinterest, but Blaine decided to give it one more shot.

"So, did you know that the word 'karaoke' is made up of two Japanese words, 'kara' meaning 'empty', and 'oke', which is the word for 'orchestra'."

"Wow," Kurt replied monotonously. "How intriguing."

Blaine hesitated. "…so yeah, like in karaoke bars, when you-" Kurt turned and gave him a withering look that made the words coming out of his mouth fade away. He stared blatantly at the fashionable boy in front of him before swallowing thickly and taking a step back. "I'll leave you alone forever, now."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Blaine continued to stalk Kurt for the rest of the night.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as he saw Kurt walk out the front door, Blaine ran back to where Jeff was standing, still holding the two drinks. "Shit, man, I thought I lost you or something! That must've been a freaking long pee, cuz-"<p>

"Jeff, he's real!" Blaine interrupted his friend, ignoring the cup Jeff was trying to hand him. The blonde furrowed his brow.

"Who's real?"

"Kurt Hummel." Awe was evident in Blaine's tone as he spoke the name almost reverently.

Suddenly, Lauren Zizes, still wearing her smock, appeared. Beside her stood David, eyeing her warily in case she decided to snap his arm in half again. "What _about_ Kurt Hummel?" she asked, arms crossed.

"You _know_ him?" Blaine asked, incredulous.

"Hey," David added. "Didn't you say that he just broke up with his boyfriend, Lauren?"

Blaine's eyes bugged. "Did he _really_?"

David continued. "And that they had this huge fight?"

"Did they _really_?"

Lauren glared at her ex-boyfriend, who immediately moved his hands behind his back. "Yes, David, but I didn't want _Blaine_ to know that!" The Warbler didn't appear to have heard her.

"I can't believe you know him, Laur. This is great! I mean, I dunno what it is about him, but-"

"No." Lauren cut him off, pointing her finger in his face. "Absolutely not. I forbid you to hit on Kurt, Anderson. I don't care that you haven't had a date since you had your heart's ass kicked by-"

"Hey, no," Jeff interjected, pointing at Blaine. "His mourning period is officially over now. Blaine's totally dating a freshman!"

Lauren huffed. "Jeff, that _is_ a mourning period. Kurt's way too good for him."

David nodded thoughtfully. "You know, maybe she's right, Blaine." He said, glancing at his friend. "Maybe he's out of your league?"

Blaine glared at him. "Shut up, dude. You're just agreeing with her cuz you're terrified she'll break you in half."

* * *

><p>"Jacob!"<p>

Jacob Ben Israel turned at the sound of his name being called, only to see Blaine standing behind him, a determined look on his face. "Yeah?"

"What do you know about Kurt Hummel?"

The gossip mongrel racked his brain. "All I know is that he moved here from New York."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Jacob looked around the room and spotted two girls standing in the corner, drinks in hand. "Hey," he said, pointing them out to Blaine. "If you wanna know more, go ask Suzy and Becky. They know more about him than-"

Blaine was gone before he could even finish the sentence.

* * *

><p>"Jacob's friends!"<p>

The two girls stopped talking and looked at Blaine, confused. "Who are you?" Suzy asked.

Blaine didn't answer. "What do you know about Kurt Hummel?"

Becky shrugged. "I head he has a boyfriend,"

Suzy nodded. "Yeah, left him back in New York. Long distance relationship, I think." Blaine sighed, exasperated.

"Is that all you know?"

"..Yeah." Suzy replied. "But try asking around. There's gotta be more people who know-"

He was gone before she could finish the sentence.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>What do you know about Kurt Hummel?"<strong>_

"_I heard he kicks _all _kinds of ass…"_

"_Total fashionista…"_

"_His dad owns that awesome new car repair shop, Hummel Autos? He'll fix your car up, then return your keys that day, service is crazy fast…"_

"_Dude, you like _him_? Man, good luck…"_

"_He's, like, so hardcore. It's totally crazy…"_

_"I hear his last boyfriend was this world-famous singer, but then Kurt dumped HIM. Can you believe that?"_

"_He's got guys dying at his feet and shit. You don't wanna mess with him.."_

"_You couldn't score him in a bajillion years…"_

"BLAINE!"

The Warbler jumped as Lauren once, again, popped up out of nowhere. "I _said_ I forbid you to even _think_ about Kurt!"

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't know what it is about him! It's like, I'm drawn to him or-"

"Out of your league, Anderson!"

* * *

><p>The door swung open and hit the wall with a loud crack as Trent stumbled into the dorm room, blazer unbuttoned and tie askew. "Guess who's druuuuuuuuuuuuuunk?"<p>

Blaine sighed and doesn't even bother sitting up on his bed. "I'm guessing you are?" he replied, staring at the ceiling.

Trent made his way to his bed and flopped own on his back, feet dangling off the edge. "You guess right!" he cried, attempting to give his roommate a big smile, but ended up grinning at the wall instead. "Blonde-Blaine and I went to the bar two blocks away, and this nice guy in really tight jeans keep buying us drinks." He hiccupped, then burst out laughing. "It was _awesome_…"

Blaine turned on his side to look at his friend, who was flipping over to lie on his stomach. "So, there's this guy…"

The other boy pulled himself up the bed using his sheets, working his way to his pillow. "Hmm," he answered, snuggling down. "Guy. Okay."

"I had a dream about him…" Blaine continued. "Then I saw him at the library…"

Trent raised his finger as if asking for permission to speak. "Can I pretend this is about something that interests me?"

He ignored him. "So, I'm at this party, and hey! There he is…"

"There he is…" The intoxicated young man echoed. Blaine fell silent, thinking deeply.

"I…I think he might be the One."

Trent grunted in acknowledgement, drifting in and out of consciousness. "Uh huh…the One. You mean, just like all the other 'One's?" Blaine glared at him, but the boy was already knocked out.

'_**Baby, you're not alone…cuz you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down, cuz-'**_

"Hello?"

"_You're thinking of juggling two guys? Are you insane?"_

Blaine gaped at the phone. "What? Rachel- No! Not even! Who told you that?"

"_Trent."_

"He's not even conscious!" On the other end of the line, Rachel clicked her tongue.

_"You're becoming quite the man-whore down there, Blaine. I can't wait to tell Mom. Bye!"_

"Wait, Rach, it's not like that! It's-" The dial tone rang in his ear, and Blaine groaned, frustrated. "Trent!" He exclaimed, whirling around to glare at the sleeping boy next to him. "How the hell did you do that?"

Trent merely gave a loud snore.

"TRENT!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Suzy" and "Becky" were Suzy Pepper and Becky Jackson, by the way. Just a little fun fact.<strong>

**Chapter Four, coming soon!**


	4. Four: In Which They Finally Meet

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey-o! Here's a NEW chapter! *happy dance* Again, for those who didn't see, The previous chapters were edited and revised, so it would be wise to read those first before venturing on into this next installment. This has been a PSA.**

**Disclaimer: I've yet to purchase right for Glee or Scott Pilgrim. Darn.**

**Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Trent woke up slowly to an intense headache, a strong feeling of nausea, and the sight of his roommate (still in his rumpled sleep clothes, and not a drop of gel in his hair) pacing the room.<p>

"Good, you're up." Blaine said, catching sight of him. "Hummel Autos. What do they fix there?"

Trent rubbed his eyes warily. "….autos?"

The curly-haired Warbler paused mid-pace and whirled around to face him, a wild gleam in his eye. "You're right!" he strode over to his desk and opened one of the side drawers, pulling out the small hammer he kept there for emergencies. "I'm going to break your car, be right back."

"_Whoa_, stop right there, cowboy." Trent was hungover, but he wasn't _that_ hungover. "You are not gonna lay a finger on Elizabeth if you like having two balls." The BMW was a gift from his Uncle, and was named after Elizabeth Taylor after he noticed the black paint shone with a hint of purple in the sunlight.

"But I _need_ to do something to it, so Kurt will come!" Blaine whined. The other boy glared at him.

"Why don't you mess with _your _car, and not mine?"

"Don't be stupid. Meryl is my baby. You don't mess with her."

Trent rolled his eyes. "Then just say that you want to get her checked up- I'm pretty sure Hummel would still come by to get the keys."

Blaine thought about it. "You know, that's a good idea."

"Of course it is, I thought of it."

He ignored him and headed for his laptop, google- ing the car repair shop and cheering triumphantly when he found it. "Dude, I found it! It's in downtown Lima- that must mean he goes to that public school down there, what's it called…McKinley?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"That's so cool, I feel like such a super sleuth!" Blaine closed the tab and pulled Google up again, hoping to find out more about the boy. His fingers hovered over the keyboard when a blinking icon in the far right corner caught his eye. "Hey, I have mail!"

"Stop the press," Trent deadpanned, heaving a huge yawn. "Do you know where the aspirin is?"

"You chucked the bottle at my face the last time you had a hangover, so check under my bed." The curly-haired Warbler clicked on the icon and opened his email. A new message appeared in front of him, titled 'FIGHT'. He raised an eyebrow, intrigued, and pulled it up.

**"_Dear Mr. Anderson,_**

_**It has come to my attention that we will be fighting soon. My name is Samuel Evans and I'm…."**_

Blaine's eyes widened as he continued to read. "This is…this is….THIS IS..."

"It's _what?_" Trent snapped from under the bed, the annoyance in his voice clear.

"This is…probably spam. Delete!_"_ Blaine sighed and closed the email, shutting down his laptop before walking to the front door and sitting down in front of it. Trent emerged from underneath the bed, clutching the bottle of pills. He stopped short at the sight of his roommate and forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"Blaine, are you waiting for Hummel to come get your car keys?"

"…maybe."

His eyeballs rolled back, unable to help themselves. "Honey, its Sunday. They're probably closed. And besides, you _just _made the appointment, so Tuesday is probably the earliest he'll come."

A sudden knock on the door made them both jump up, and Blaine turned to give his friend a smug grin. "You were saying?" He grabbed the door knob and opened it enthusiastically. "Hello, -"

"ATTACK HUG!"

"_Oof_!" Blaine grunted as Jeremiah threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around the Warbler's neck tightly. "Jer?"

The freshman laughed and looked up at him, his eyes twinkling. "Surprise! I waited for you, but you never came so I decided to come here instead- remember, you promised you'd meet me at the bus stop?"

Blaine chuckled awkwardly. "Heh... how could I _possibly_ forget?"

* * *

><p>"So, Michael and Demi finally became official this week, and Emma is <em>furious<em>." Jeremiah stopped talking, adjusting his books and coffee cup into one arm to push open the Lima Bean door. Blaine walked through, a blank look on his face. "Poor Emma, huh?"

"Uhh…yeah. Sucks."

* * *

><p>"…<em>There's no need to complicate,<em>

_Our time is short.  
>This is our fate-<br>I'm yours."_

The flashing 89 appeared on the screen, but Blaine didn't notice. He stared into space, snapping out of it when he heard the people around him start to clap. The Warbler offered Jeremiah a weak smile and a thumbs up as his boyfriend blushed and gave the microphone back to the bartender.

* * *

><p>"So I talked to my principal the other day, and he said he'd consider letting our school start a glee club!" Jeremiah looked over the rack of CDs at Blaine, who was preoccupied with staring at the Book Nook sign intently. "…Blaine?"<p>

The singer tore his eyes off the sign. "Hmm? Oh, that's- that's great, Jer..." He walked over to the rack and began to flip through another stack, careful to stand a foot away from his boyfriend. Jeremiah didn't notice, moving closer to Blaine's hand in his own.

"Maybe you could come and teach the club some technique?" he asked shyly, tracing a pattern onto Blaine's skin with his thumb. Blaine froze, Rachel's voice echoing in his mind. _Manwhore….manwhore….manwhore… _

Did he really want to continue this?

A warm pressure against his mouth broke him out of his thoughts, and he uttered a small squeak of surprise as Jeremiah pulled back, his parted lips spread in a shy grin. Blaine could almost see the little hearts in his eyes. This was not good, not good at all.

"I, uh…" He cleared his throat, self-conscious. "I think…I have to go rehearse."

The smile slips off Jeremiah's face. "Oh...can I come with you?"

Blaine gulped.

* * *

><p><em>It's snowing<em>, Blaine thought warily, humming through his vocal exercises while looking out the window. _It's April and it's still snowing. Fucking Ohio._

"GENTLEMEN!" David's voice cut through the air, echoing in the Warbler room as he burst through the door. "I've got great news! MakeMeRockstars, Inc. -you know, that corperation that makes you rockstars?- they're hosting a competition to find the best show choir in the country and signing them to a label! And guess what? I signed us up! We're performing in the first battle!"

The other Warblers murmur in interest, but a single, excited shriek drowns them out.

"NO. WAY!" Jeremiah exclaims, bouncing out of his usual seat in the corner and running towards David. Blaine winces as his teammates look on with distaste. "You guys booked a show? Where? When? Who are you going against?"

"Good question, " David replies smoothly, sidestepping Jeremiah and pulling a remote control from his blazer pocket. With a push of a button, the lights dim and the projector flashes on, shining a bright white screen on the opposite wall.

"The MakeMeRockstars Inc. Search for the Next Big Choir," David continued, his words appearing on the screen in big black lettering as he spoke. "A competition that scours the United States for the best singing group and brings them to the big time. If we win, everyone in the country will know of us. We'll be _actual _rockstars! People will be listening to our music, attending our concerts, wearing our shirts!"

"If we ever get around to _making_ our shirts..."Jeff muttered to Blaine, who chuckled absentmindedly, head still in the clouds.

"Who are we battling first?" a voice from the back called out. David clicked to the next slide.

"The Scarsdale Synchronizers."

A collected groan came from the others. "The _Synchronizers_?" Nick asked. "They kicked our ass two Sectionals ago!"

David nodded grimly. "I know. Word is though, that they've recently underwent a change in leads. I don't know anything about their lead vocalist yet- sorry, Blaine- but I do know that their new beatboxer is some guy named Rory Flannigan. Transfer student from Ireland. Pretty sure we can beat him."

"Oh, and Wes," He added, looking at his best friend. "They appointed a new president. The last guy graduated, I guess."

"Who is it?"

David clicked to the next slide. "Lee Nguyen."

Wes gritted his teeth. "They appointed...an _Asian_?" The other Warblers inched away, bracing themselves.

"I AM FILLED WITH DEEP, ASAIN RAGE!" Wes screeched, throwing his gavel down at the coffee table.

"Me too..." Blaine mumbled, not paying attention. He rose from his seat and walked towards the door, pulling it open and heading down the long hallway that led back to the main building. A flash of red startled him out of his trance, and he turned around just in time to see Kurt Hummel, riding past him on his scooter. "Wha-? WAIT!" Blaine turned and ran after him, skidding around a corner to follow the sound of whirring wheels on tile floor. "Kurt! Wait!" He continued to run, following that blur of red right to his dorm room...

* * *

><p>"AHH!" Blaine jolted awake, sitting up in bed so fast he knocked his pillows to the ground. "Kurt!"<p>

Stumbling over his dropped linens, the Warbler ran to the door, opening it just as Kurt Hummel raised his hand to knock.

"Hi!" Blaine said breathlessly as Kurt jumped back in surprise. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date sometime maybe with me perhaps, because..I think we should date."

Kurt stared at him, cold blue on hopeful hazel. "Umm, no. I'm here to pick up your car?" He held out his hand, which Blaine grasped quickly.

"But see, here's the thing," He replied as Kurt continued to stare in bewilderment. "I just woke up from this dream, and you were in it! You were on your scooter, coming right to this-" he let go of his hand to gesture to the doorframe. "door! Is that weird?"

"Oh!" Kurt answered, mouth forming a perfect 'O'. "I remember you!"

"Wait, no, I'm not that creepy 'karaoke' guy from Lauren's party-"

"No, no," he waved him off. "It's not that. You just have this really convenient mental highway in your mind that let me get to places faster. It goes like fifteen miles in three seconds." Blaine looked at him with a glazed smile.

"Right..."

Kurt sighed. "I forgot you don't have that here in Ohio."

The Warbler laughed nervously. "Hahaha...so..you're like...New York-ean?"

"Why, do I come off loud and obnoxious or something?"

"No, not at all!"

The cold blue eyes rolled back. "Look, you did want me to come get your car so my dad can fix it right? You need to give me your keys and sign this receipt already."

"But if I sign it, then you'll leave."

"...ya, that's kinda how it works."

"Okay, well can we go out sometime?" Blaine stuttered, grasping for straws. "Or, I mean, we could just maybe hang out? Get to know each other? I mean, you're the new kid on the block, I've lived here all my life, and... I mean..I mean...there are reasons for us to hang out..." he finished lamely.

Kurt looked him up and down. "You are all over the place."

"You're like...my dream guy." Blaine admitted.

"...Yeah. I should find a new route."

"Either that or you should hang out with me."

"You want _me_ to hang out with _you?"_

For the first time, Blaine wilted under his gaze. "Umm..yeah..if that's cool with you."

There was a pregnant pause. Blaine could hear Trent's snores from inside the room. Finally, Kurt shrugged.

"Okay, your funeral."

Blaine literally jumped for joy, pumping his fist in the air. "Yes!" he grabbed the receipt from Kurt and signed it sloppily, before thrusting the keys into his hands and giving him a dopey grin.

"So, 8 o'clock?"

* * *

><p><strong>Three guesses as to why they're called the Scarsdale <em>Synchronizers<em>? And who could possibly their lead singer? Hmm...**

**Anyways, thanks again to all those who've patiently waited for updates. I haven't given up on this story yet! And also, would any of you be interested if I wrote a Hunger Games/Glee crossover? The writing style would be closer to my actual writing style than this story is (since I won't be basing it off a script), and I wouldn't make it as similar to the actual book. Would you guys be interested in reading it? Let me know!**


End file.
